


Gyspy imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Gypsy imagines from my tumblrs





	Gyspy imagines

You and Gypsy had fallen into a routine of you flirting with her and her pretending to be annoyed by it whenever she visited your Earth.

“When will you just admit you find me charming,” you teased her.

“Charming is one of the last words i would use to describe you,” she said rolling her eyes.

“Please, we both know you want me,” you said stepping closer to her.

“You’re not taking me to bed, ever,” she said trying to sound serious.

“Who said it had to be a bed?” You asked, “there’s a perfectly good wall right here.”

Gypsy stared at you, not able to think of a comeback.

Instead, she longued forward at you, kissing you hard.

You stumbled back until you had her pressed up against the wall, your hands on her waist pinning her there.

She slipped her tounge into your mouth, her fingers tangling in your hair.

You played with the buttons of her jeans, slipping your hand inside.

“You still want to pretend like you don’t want me?” You smirked against her lips, feeling how wet she was.

“If you ever tell anyone about this you’re dead,” she said before kissing you again.


End file.
